Blecalte
by Bekah-Chan XD
Summary: Como uma história de amor, pode ocorer na escuridão?" - NaruSaku - insinuações : NejiHina / SasuKarin


**Titulo: **Blecalte

**Autor: **Bekah-Chan =3.

**Gênero: **Romance / Comedia.

**Classificação: **Livre.

**Sinopse:**_ "... Notei que havia umas criancinhas rindo de mim, eu apenas me recompus, eu não ia bater naquelas criancinhas. Não hoje! Apertei o botão do décimo andar e as portas se fecharam, a viagem foi até calma (tirando aquela musica idiota de elevador), até chegar ao sétimo andar. De repente o elevador para e vai abrindo as portas (e para completar meu "ótimo" dia!), me fazendo dar de cara com um loiro. Naruto estava até descontraído, mas quando me viu seu rosto se contraiu (Nossa, deu até rima), ele parou por alguns instantes, parecia que queria desistir do elevador e pegar a escada (sorte dos que pegaram)..."._

* * *

**_Blecaute_**

Já era tarde, mais ou menos umas onze e meia, e só agora que eu chegava à portaria do meu apartamento. Também, banquei a boa menina ficando de plantão no lugar da Shizune! Acenei pro porteiro, que apenas repetiu o ato (cá entre nós, aquele velho estava mais morto do que vivo). Fui entrando no meu condomínio e fui direto pro elevador, apertei o botão de descida. Fiquei muito tempo esperando feito uma retardada, não sei se era o cansaço que esta me fazendo ficar impaciente, ou se esse elevador ta de sacanagem comigo, mas por via das duvidas...

- DESCE SEU ELEVADOR MADITO!- Disse dando um soco na porta do elevador. Tinha umas pessoas do meu lado que também iam usar o elevador, não sei por que, mas elas decidiram ir pela escada.

O maldito elevador demorou ainda uns cinco minutos. Eu já estava quase cochilando nas portas do elevador, e quando elas se abriram, eu quase despenquei pra dentro (detalhe: isso não foi 'um' mico, foi 'O' mico). Notei que havia umas criancinhas rindo de mim, eu apenas me recompus. Claro que eu não ia bater naquelas criancinhas, quer dizer, não agora. Apertei o botão do décimo primeiro andar e as portas se fecharam, a viagem foi até calma (tirando aquela musica idiota de elevador.), até chegar ao sétimo andar. De repente o elevador para e vai abrindo as portas (e para completar meu "ótimo" dia!), me fazendo dar de cara com um loiro. Naruto estava até descontraído, mas quando me viu seu rosto se contraiu (Nossa, deu até rima), ele parou por alguns instantes, parecia que queria desistir do elevador e pegar a escada (sorte dos que pegaram). Nesse momento, tive uma súbita raiva de ver ele me olhando de um jeito esquisito, como se eu fosse algo repugnante:

-Então você vai entrar ou não? – Eu perguntei secamente. – tenho que ir pra casa, vai entrar ou não?

Até hoje eu não sei como consegui dizer aquilo. Parecia que agora Naruto estava decidido a entrar, e o fez sem dizer nada, quando entrou apenas apertou o botão do décimo andar. O que será que ele iria fazer ali?(Além de pegar o elevador, claro) Quer dizer, isso não é da minha conta, não mais. Ficamos em silêncio, dava pra ouvir só o barulho de nossas respirações (e da musica de elevador), eu obviamente queria sair logo dali, mas parecia que o elevador ficara mais lento (Respondido! Era o elevador que tava de sacanagem...), e mesmo sem querer, comecei a ter algumas lembranças, como um _flash_ na minha cabeça... (Eu sei! Eu também odeio _flash back_)_._

_Eu tinha acabado de atender meu ultimo paciente, pelo menos do turno da manhã, finalmente eu iria almoçar:_

_-Graças a Kami-sama! – gritei eufórica. Melhor fosse se eu continuasse naquela sala._

_De fininho, escapei em direção à lanchonete, eu tinha saído rapidamente de casa (traduzindo: atrasada!), e não tinha dado tempo de fazer um bento*. Quando eu estava quase chegando, senti alguém me abraçar por trás, eu fiquei apavorada:_

_-Sou pobre, não me seqüestre!- Isso foi ridículo (muito tempo vendo comunidades no Orkut)._

_Foi então que ouvi um risinho maroto:_

_-Que é isso Sakura-Chan! Se eu fosse seqüestrar algo, seqüestraria seu coração ' Tebayo! _

_Não é preciso dizer que eu dei uma cabeça pra trás (digna do Zidane*!), Naruto ficou com um galo enorme. Mais tarde, depois de quase surrá-lo (Digo, depois de surrá-lo...), descobri que ele havia feito um almoço e trazido pra mim: _

_- Você não deveria estar no trabalho? – perguntei. Em outras situações eu diria '"valeu", mas eu fiquei abismada, ele nunca tinha feito isso antes!_

_-De nada! – Ele murmurou com um bico. Certo, da próxima vez eu falo "valeu" antes._

_-Você vai dizer por que veio?- perguntei emburrando._

_-Pra te ver! – Ele falou alegre, coçando a nuca. Acho que eu fiz uma cara de: "me engana que eu gosto!", pois ele logo falou a verdade: - Ta, eu tenho um motivo especial!_

_- Qual seria esse motivo? – perguntei interessada._

_Ele pegou minhas duas mãos (mau sinal!), as apertou, respirou fundo, apertou novamente, e deu um sorriso amarelo. E eu bufando._

_-FALA LOGO! – gritei._

_-Ta, não grita! Num vê que eu to nervoso?! – Ele fez uma cara triste._

_-Então desembucha. – Disse, já abrindo meu almoço._

_-Bem... É que... Eh... Você... - A voz dele estava tremula. - Você quer casar comigo Sakura-Chan?! – Ele gritou tudo duma vez. E eu que estava comendo fiquei atônita por um segundo, minha próxima reação foi cuspir tudo que tinha na minha boca._

_-Nani?!- Perguntei, depois de ter feito um 'bolo de carne' em cima do Naruto._

_-Você quer casar comigo? – Agora ele parecia mais calmo._

_-Naruto, veja bem, você não acha cedo demais pra... - E lá eu comecei a dar uma de psicóloga._

_-Não! E não começa com esse 'papo furado'. – A expressão de Naruto mudou completamente, e seu o tom de voz, sempre tão estridente, naquele momento ficou grave. -Você sempre diz isso pra mim!_

_-Mas Naruto eu... -O Baka nem me deixa terminar de falar, né!_

_-Sakura, já faz uns... -Ele tentou continuar, mas parecia ter esquecido - Ta vendo! A gente namora há tanto tempo, que eu nem lembro há quanto tempo à gente namora!-Eu me espantei, não pelo o esquecimento súbito dele, mas pela seriedade, e pelo jeito que ele pronunciou o meu nome. Cadê o '-Chan'?_

_-Primeiramente, estamos namorando há três anos e meio. E segundo, assim não ta bom? – Falei de uma vez, afinal ele podia me atrapalhar de novo. – Você e eu namorando?_

_-Sakura, a gente ta ficando velho, você e eu já temos TRINTA ANOS!- Hein?! Que história é essa de 'a gente ta ficando velho'?Só se for você meu bem! – Eu quero construir uma família... Ter filhos... Entende?_

_-Olha, acho que a gente deveria... –Adivinhem mais uma vez, ele decidiu me atrapalhar._

_-... Esperar? É isso? Sakura, você diz isso desde que a gente se conheceu, - Ele murmurou enfezado- no primário eu tinha que esperar pra brincar contigo, No fundamental eu tinha que esperar pra que você ter a boa vontade de querer falar comigo, no ensino médio eu tinha que esperar pra você querer ficar comigo, e isso durou uns quatro anos, na faculdade você pediu pra eu esperar que você pensasse em namorar comigo, mais quatro anos. – Enquanto isso ele contava nos dedos. Puxa ele anotou tudo isso?!_

_-Naruto, um casamento é uma coisa muito complicada! –'cruzes' to parecendo o Shikamaru! – A gente precisa saber se é isso que a gente quer!_

_-Eu quero! – Ele murmurou se levantando de repente, então sua expressão mudou pra de impaciência misturada com frustração (Uau! Tenho uma grande percepção). – Entendi você não quer um compromisso por causa do Sasuke, NE?!Você tem esperança de reatar com ele._

_-Isso não tem nada haver com o Sasuke!- Agora eu gritava, e como eu gritava!_

_-Então olha nos meus olhos e diz que não sente nada por ele! – Ele disse segurando meu queixo com tanta força que chegava a doer._

_Eu tentei dizer isso, mas a voz não saiu, a voz ficou presa na minha garganta. Eu abri a boca, mas apenas saiu um pequeno gemido. Ele soltou meu queixo e de cabeça baixa disse:_

_-Quer saber. Eu vou te ajudar. – Por um segundo tive a infantil esperança que ele parasse com aquele assunto, não foi o que ocorreu. - Acabou!_

_Ele saiu dali apressadamente, quase correndo. Eu fiquei parada tentando absorver aquela palavra: Acabou! Senti uma vontade imensa de correr atrás dele e aceitar o pedido dele, mas meu orgulho falou mais alto, me virei indo em direção a meu consultório, deixando o almoço que ele fez em cima de uma mesinha..._

Quando dei por mim ainda estávamos no nono andar (quando eu disse _flash, _eu não tava brincando!), eu comecei a contar os segundo pra chegar ao décimo andar, onde ele iria descer. De repente a luz acendeu e apagou, o elevador tremeu, e do nada as luzes se apagaram de vez e o elevador parou instantaneamente. Com o impacto eu cai no chão, mais fiquei lá por pouco tempo. Levantei-me rapidamente, assombrada, e comecei a gritar por socorro, bater e chutar a porta do elevador. Foi quando senti uma fraca luz tocar meu rosto, era a luz do celular do Naruto:

-Você ta bem?- Ai meu Deus que pergunta idiota!

-Claro que não! A gente ta trancado, não ta vendo? – Gritei de volta, é eu tava assustada (Certo! Eu tava apavorada...).

-To sim. Mas gritar não vai adiantar nada. – Ele falou calmamente.

-Não?! – Perguntei ironicamente.

-Não do jeito que você ta fazendo. – Ele disse chegando perto da porta - Você precisa gritar mais alto. - Ele murmurou se sentando.

-Será que você podia vir me ajudar? – Disse mudando de assunto.

-Melhor você se acalmar, daqui a pouco eles nos tiram daqui. -A face dele transparecia calma, pelo menos foi o que eu consegui enxergar com aquela pequena luz daquele celular (cá entre nós, é feio!) dele.

-Não vou me acalmar!- Eu gritei, mas eu não estava tão assustada sabe, apenas queria sair dali.

-Você ainda tem medo de lugares fechado, e escuro?! – Ele disse num tom de deboche, mesmo sem vê-lo sabia que ele queria rir. Ora, eu não estava com medo!

-Claro que não! Isso ficou no passado. – Respondi tentando manter a calma. Certo vocês venceram, talvez eu estivesse um pouquinho assustada.

-Que bom afinal você sabe que aqui é um lugar fechado, isso quer dizer que em pouco tempo o ar acabará e a gente vai morrer sem oxigênio... - Ele parecia tão calmo.

-Nani?! – Ok, isso foi ridículo, mas eu tenho que contar né. – SOCORRO! POR FAVOR, EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! – Sem comentários! E nem um risinho hein!

Ele começou a rir desesperadamente, foi ai que eu parei de gritar:

-Do que você ta rindo, hein? – Eu estava pronta pra matá-lo, afinal se ele estivesse certo tinha que agir pela sobrevivência!

-Nada não, é só que você não mudou nadinha. – O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

-Pare de rir, você está gastando oxigênio! – Foi ai que o idiota riu mais!

-Eu tava brincado! – Ele disse, foi ai que eu peguei minha bolsa e fiz uma proeza: consegui acertar um idiota no meio do escuro!-Você ta ficando louca?! – Isso foi depois que a bolsa trucidou os 'países baixos' dele, se é que me entendem.

Foi ai que eu comecei a rir, parecia que tudo havia voltado a ser como antes, mas só parecia.

-Naruto, uma idéia! – Gritei eufórica.

-Qual? – Ele disse rispidamente, massageando o 'local'.

-O seu celular! – gritei, eu estava flutuando, finalmente eu ia sair dali! Bem era isso que minha mente tola e ingênua pensava. – Liga pro porteiro, pra policia, bombeiros, pra sua mãe! Mas tira a gente daqui! –O chacoalhei pela gola da camisa.

-Espera! – Ele disse se soltando, ele mexeu naquele celular, (eu já chamei o celular dele de feio?) apertou botões, enrolou , colocou na orelha, e no final nada!

-Naruto, não vai me dizer que você não botou créditos nessa merda! – É eu desci da minha classe e virei uma barraqueira, que lamentável, ele é a única pessoa que me faz perder a cabeça, literalmente.

-Primeiro: Respeite o Odin-Chan*! –Detalhe, 'Odin-Chan' é o celular dele. Ele consegue ser retardado o suficiente pra colocar nome em celular! – Segundo: Eu coloquei credito, mas ta fora do ar, sem rede. – Ele me mostrou o celular, sim estava fora de rede, o que (diabos) tinha acontecido?!

Fiquei calada, minha ultima idéia (que até aquele momento tinha sido a primeira) tinha recebido um banho de água congelada, de preferência do pólo-norte. Naquele momento eu escorreguei pela parede e me sentei do lado da porta do elevador, foi quando a única luz que iluminava o local ('Odin-Chan') se apagou, fiquei desesperada, Naruto parecia ter percebido minha aflição e apenas disse secamente:

-A bateria do celular acabou. – Ótimo!O que me falta acontecer? Um monstro aparecer do nada e me comer?

De repente ouvi um roncado forte e assustador e a cada segundo o barulho piorava. Naquela hora eu nem mais sentia minhas pernas, pra varia.

-Naruto. – minha voz estava tremula. – Você ta ouvindo isso?- Eu tava orando pelos pecados que eu nem pensava em pensar em fazer.

-To. – Ele disse friamente. – É minha barriga, to com fome. – Naquele momento eu quase o enforco, quase, pois eu nem via a sombra dele.

Depois de falar mal até o cachorro dele (se ele tivesse algum) me calei, bem digamos que eu estava assustadíssima, apertava minha cara contra meus dois joelhos, e minhas unhas arranhavam minhas pernas.

-Sakura você ta bem? – Ouvi a voz dele, parecia preocupado. Como ele sabia que eu tava com medo?

-To, não se preocupe! – Respondi friamente. Como eu sou orgulhosa meu Deus!Desde que ele entrou agora era a única vez que ele demonstrava preocupação, de verdade.

-É? Então por que você ta toda encolhida? – Ele por acaso é algum tipo de felino? Só pode ser pra ver como eu estou assim nesse breu*. – E outra você vive contando vantagem, quando se cala é por que ta doente ou com medo. – Hein?! Você não tem medo de morrer não meu filho?

-Igual a você. – Murmurei sem ênfase, eu estava começando a ficar apavorada de verdade.

Ouvi um riso de deboche da parte dele, depois comecei a ouvir passos vindos em minha direção. Logo depois ouvi outro ruído, que ele fez ao se sentar ao meu lado.

-O que você ta fazendo? Não mandei você vir! – Disse sarcasticamente.

-Tudo bem. - Ouvi um barulho, ele estava se levantando.

Não sei o que me deu, mas antes dele conseguir ficar de pé eu capturei o pulso dele com força, forçando-o a se sentar novamente.

-Mas se quiser ficar fica. – Murmurei timidamente, vocês deveriam ter visto como eu fiquei fofa naquela hora!

-Orgulhosa! – Ele murmurou, antes de dar um risinho irônico.

-idiota! – Eh, coitadinho!

-Chata!- Que?!

-Pervertido! –Há! Dois x0 Pra Haruno Sakura!

-Medrosa! Feia! Testuda! – Ok, foi ai que eu me calei. Algum tempo depois ouvi murmurar: - Desculpe.

-Naruto eu sei que a gente não se da bem, mas vamos tentar ficar em paz, pelo menos agora, que tal?- É, tive que afundar meu orgulho e levantar bandeira branca, que humilhante!

-Por mim tudo certo! – Ele disse erguendo a mão para apertar a minha em sinal de acordo, ele apalpou meu braço até chegar a minha mão, apertando-a. Fiquei arrepiadinha!

-Então, como você ta? – Puxei assunto, como vocês estão vendo sou horrível nisso.

-Bem. – Que frio! Sinto-me na Antártida! - E você?- percebi que não era única a não ter assunto.

-Bem. – Que repetitivo!

E ficamos calados feitos dois idiotas, um idiota feio, e uma idiota fofa, claro! Até que não me agüentei, aquela curiosidade do começo veio à tona.

-O que você tava fazendo a essa hora no elevador?-Idiota!

-Indo à casa da Hinata. – Eu sabia! Ok, eu não sabia, apenas desconfiava.

-Uh, legal – Senti uma vontade de cortá-lo em pedacinhos, depois queimá-lo.

-E você e o Sasuke? Soube que estavam andando juntos. - Bem, isso é verdade, mas quem tinha falado isso a ele?- A Ino comentou que tinha visto você e ele juntos. -Esta explicada, foi o 'ataque cadela'. A Ino que me aguarde!

Bem queridos leitores, antes de vocês começarem a gritar: "Crucifica-a, Crucifica-a", vou lhes explicar o que aconteceu. Sasuke arranjou uma nova namorada: Karin (Que pra virar uma galinha, só falta botar um ovo.), o aniversario dela vai ser daqui uns cinco dias, (vou dar um boneco de macumba! Cha.) então ele pediu que eu convidasse o Naruto, pois naquele tempo ele não sabia que a gente tinha terminado.

-Nós estamos muito bem! – Bem, tecnicamente eu não estava mentindo, estávamos bem, mas bem separados. – Nos amamos muito! – Bom ai já foi mentira deslavada, mas eu estava desesperada, sim eu tava. Naruto estava sendo muito frio, será que ele tinha me esquecido de vez?!

-Fico feliz por vocês. – Ele murmurou. Nessa hora não me agüentei, senti uma lagrima descer do meu rosto.

-E eu espero o mesmo pra você e a Hinata! – Disse friamente.

-Hein? – Ele parecia assustado, logo depois começou a rir alto. Nossa como eu senti falta disso!– Sakura eu ia pra Hinata, pois ela e o Neji me convidaram para ser o padrinho do casamento deles!-Senti um peso enorme escorregar pelas minhas costas.

-Serio? – Eu perguntei radiante. – Quer dizer, nossa a Hinata e o Neji! – É. Eu estava voando feliz!

-Pois é, nem eu acreditei! Eles parecem se amar muito e... – Assim que ele falou isso senti meu peito pesar, uma dor insuportável invadiu meu coração, eu não consegui mais segurar as palavras, elas saíram sozinhas, por conta própria.

-Desculpe! – Ele continuou-Eu menti! – Eu o peguei de surpresa, eu não podia ver o rosto dele, mas ele parou de falar de repente. - Sasuke pediu pra eu te convidar pra festa da nova namorada dele.

Naruto ficou calado, eu só ouvia a respiração dele. Aquilo já estava ficando constrangedor, que ele me batesse, fala-se mal de mim, grita-se, mas o silencio era terrível!

-Não vai dizer mais nada? – Perguntei como se não fosse nada demais, e ao mesmo tempo me sentia "uma nada".

-Por quê? – Ele começou. – Por que você fez isso?

-Eu não sei. – Na verdade eu sabia, eu estava morrendo de ciúmes dele, mas eu não conseguia dizer isso a ele.

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, parecia criar coragem para confessar algo (pois é, eu não deveria ser medica, deveria ser cigana, daquelas que adivinham as coisas!).

-Não foi a Ino que comentou nada sobre você. – Salva por pouco 'porquinha'. – Fui eu que perguntava a ela como você estava. Eu pergunto a ela isso todos os dias.

Fiquei abismada, não acreditei. Aquela dor que estava no meu peito sumiu, eu apenas senti uma alegria enorme encher meu coração. Naruto depois disso se aproximou e me beijou, fico pensando como ele sabia onde esta minha boca naquela escuridão toda, mas relevemos isso. Eu senti meu coração ir para minha garganta,minhas pernas amoleceram, pude sentir o calor do corpo dele ao sentir os dois braços dele me circularem, esqueci do meu medo, agora eu estava com Naruto isso era o que importava. Depois disso ele me soltou, pude ouvir sua respiração ofegante.

-E você Sakura-Chan? Ama-me? – A voz dele estava quase sumindo.

Eu sabia que tinha que fazer uma escolha: meu orgulho, ou meu coração. Ele me fazia rir, me abraçava quando necessário, eu sentia falta dele. Bem, mas Naruto é idiota demais, muito ciumento, sua voz é estridente, às vezes se torna um pervertido, depois finge ser o inocente. Talvez fosse melhor seguir sem ele, ele só me atrasaria, nós somos incompatíveis...

-Senti sua falta! – murmurei ao me jogar nos braços dele. Esqueçam o que eu disse sobre os defeitos dele, apenas ignorem.

-Eu também Hime-chan*, eu também. – Ele acariciou meus cabelos, eu estava tão feliz!

-Você ainda tem aquela historia de casamento em mente? – Perguntei tímida, nem eu me reconheci, acreditem!

-Com certeza. Acha que eu vou desistir tão fácil?- Ele murmurou ao me abraçar, no fundo meu coração pulou de alegria ao escutar aquilo.

-Teimoso! – Ta, eu sei que dizer isso agora foi uma burrice, mas dá um desconto também continuo tendo meu orgulho! – Você tem certeza que quer casar com alguém, cabeça dura, orgulhosa, chata, pessimista, às vezes (quase sempre) neurótica, e de TPM constante?

- Se essa louca for você, to dentro! – Essa não foi à resposta que eu esperava, esperava algo como: "Você não é assim. Você é a mulher mais perfeita desse mundo, se não quiser casar comigo me deixa ao menos ser seu escravo!", ta eu sei que isso foi deprimente.

-Vou fingir que eu não escutei isso. – Murmurei dando-lhe um pequeno murro no que eu acreditava ser seu braço. -Eu aceito... - Sussurrei no pé do ouvido dele.

Íamos nos beijar outra vez, quando ouvimos uma voz do lado de fora do Elevador. Era o zelador.

-Tem alguém ai?- A voz parecia preocupada.

-O que aconteceu?! – Gritei de ódio, como ele ousava atrapalhar aquele momento crucial?

- Ouve um blecaute dona! – obviamente o jumento não entendeu que eu estava falando dele! – A energia vai demorar a voltar novamente, ta tudo bem ai?

-Ta! Não se preocupe – Foi à vez do Naruto gritar. – Estamos ótimos 'Ttebayo!– Ele murmurou antes de me dar outro beijo. Ai, ai!

-Então eu já vou, passei por aqui pra saber se tinha alguém e se estava tudo bem. Vou olhar em outros lugares do prédio para saber se esta tudo bem também! Assim que podermos tiraremos vocês daí. – Dizendo isso ele se foi. Graças ao meu bom Deus!

-Sakura-Chan! – O meu Naruto me chamou. Adorei falar a parte do 'meu'.

-Que foi? – Murmurei suavemente em resposta.

-Você ainda ta com medo? – Murmurou me abraçando com força.

-Não, não mais. – respondi amavelmente.

Eu não podia vê-lo mais sabia que ele sorria. Como eu sabia? Não sei. Naquele momento esqueci-me, do meu orgulho, da fome, (não jantei nem lanchei. Tenho um trabalho escravo sabia?) do meu cansaço, do blecaute, e até do gosto horrível que ele tinha para celulares. Aquele momento mesmo sendo dentro da escuridão ficaria gravado em minha mente, para a eternidade. Senti Naruto me apertar mais contra o peito, talvez ele estivesse sentindo mesmo que eu.

-Agora você está comigo. – Murmurei abraçando-o com a mesma intensidade.

Eu não sentia mais medo de nada, não naquele momento. Por quê? Pelo simples fato que ele estava comigo. Patético não? E o pior, eu percebi outra coisa, percebi que mesmo com aqueles enormes defeitos e desvantagens, eu não conseguiria mais viver sem ele.

**FIM... (... Ou será apenas o começo?)**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bento*:** Digamos que seja a "marmita" japonesa.

**Zidane*:** Jogador de futebol, que ficou conhecido por uma cabeçada dada no jogador do time adversário causando sua expulsão de campo (e na derrota do time!)

**Odin-Chan*:** Os dois são nomes em japonês. 'Odin' quer dizer "Velho, Idoso, Benevolente"; já o '-Chan' é um sufixo carinhoso, é usado para meninas, crianças, pessoas mais novas, inexperientes. Os dois juntos dariam 'Velhinho'

**Breu*:** É um sinônimo popular para: "escuridão".

**Hime-Chan***: Do japonês, 'Hime' (nesse caso) é um jeito carinhoso de dizer: 'princesa'. O '-Chan' é um sufixo carinhoso, é usado para meninas, crianças pequenas, pessoas mais novas e inexperientes. Traduzindo os dois juntos dariam 'Princesinha'. 

* * *

**Momento da Autora:**

Olá amores! Como vocês viram isso é uma One-Short, mas o que vocês não sabem, é que essa é a minha primeira (LOL). Espero que vocês tenham gostado (*-*), mas se não gostaram, não digam, sou sensível para com minhas histórias (Zueira!)! Mas de uma forma, ou de outra, deixem um comentário (Por Favor!), afinal, isso não vai arrancar sua perna, braço, ou algo mais, e só custa uns dois minutinhos e pronto, então deixem um comentário, nem que seja pra falar mal a autora (=D)...


End file.
